1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for inhibiting corrosion in metallic flow lines and, more specifically, to an imidazoline compound for use as an corrosion inhibitor in metallic flow lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flow-induced localized corrosion (FILC) is a result of high shear conditions present in flow lines. The amount of corrosion that occurs is dependent on a variety of factors including the corrosiveness of the fluid flowing through the lines, the metallurgy of the line and the ability of added corrosion inhibitors to maintain adhesion to the interior of the line.
The ability of added corrosion inhibitors to maintain adhesion to the interior of the line depends on both the chemical adhesive properties of the inhibitor and the shear stress conditions which exist inside the line. A number of products have shown promise as shear-resistant corrosion inhibitors. Included among the corrosion inhibitors are amides and quaternized amines and amide amine salts.
While the compounds listed above have shown good adhesion characteristics, these characteristics diminish when presented with the high flow velocities present in commercial flow lines. As a result, a corrosion inhibitor with good adhesive qualities under high shear stress conditions is needed.